(REMAKE) I Love You, Hyung
by HyunnieKai
Summary: [Remake ff I Love You, My Family] Summary : 'Merindukan kasih sayang dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, apakah itu sebuah kesalahan? Ingin merasakan kebahagian untuk kedua kalinya bersama keluarga, apa tidak akan membunuh orang? Jika... aku egois untuk mendapatkan kembali yang telah hilang, apa aku akan dihukum mati' Cast : HunKai, EXO. Hun!Seme Kai!Uke
1. Chapter 1

**©Park Jihyun125 **

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin, EXO**

**Genre : **

**Family, Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : ****T**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC,**

**Disclaimer : **

**All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

_Merindukan kasih sayang dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, apakah itu sebuah kesalahan?_

_Ingin merasakan kebahagian untuk kedua kalinya bersama keluarga, apa tidak akan membunuh orang?_

_Jika... aku egois untuk mendapatkan kembali yang telah hilang, apa aku akan dihukum mati?_

Beberapa baris kata, kutorehkan kembali disebuah kertas yang awalnya masih putih, kini dipenuhi oleh tinta yang membentuk tulisan. Kututup buku yang selalu menjadi luapan emosi, dikala aku merasa sedih, bahagia, marah ataupun keluhan. Membaca kalimat itu kembali, rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. seakan air mataku telah mengering, setelah 15 tahun lamanya. Apa yang kuberikan tidak sepadan dengan apa yang kudapatkan. Kasih sayang, fisikku, kepintaranku, itu hanya sebagian kecil yang kuberikan pada mereka. Tapi yang kudapatkan justru sebaliknya.

Aku tak ingin menceritakannya, karena bagiku jika selama itu membuat mereka senang. Akan kulakukan semampuku, bakan jika nyawaku yang mereka inginkan... akan ku berikan. Bodoh? Aku tau melebihi kalian, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan sebagai balasan hanya satu tak lebih, diakui oleh mereka. Aku tak sedang patah hati, atau sedang bingung memikirkan kisah cintaku karena masalah percintaanku berjalan lancar.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku setelah merapikan dokumen yang baru selesai ku print. Kususun rapi diatas meja ruang tamu, mengambil dokumen lain dan membawanya bersama buku kecilku. Ku tundukkan kepalaku menatap lantai marmer sambil melangkahkan kaiku. Hal yang selalu kulakukan jika bertemu dengan salah seorang anggota keluargaku. Ini adalah permintaan mereka, tak ingin melihat wajahku yang memuakkan. Dan kembali aku tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu.

"Pembawa sial, mana dokumenku?"

Mendengar penggilan yang hanya ditunjukkan padaku membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Meski ucapannya yang terkesan kasar, tapi aku senang ia berkomunikasi denganku dan itu cukup.

"diatas meja, hyung" ucapku pelan lalu kembali melangkah.

DRAPP

DRAPP

DRAPP

BRAKK

Kuangkat kepalaku menatap pintu utama yang dibanting dan tempat dirinya menghilanh. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega, saat dokumen yang kuprint tidak ada ditempat semula, aku yakin dia membawanya. Dan kembali aku tersenyum saat untuk kesekian kalinya aku bisa membantu mereka dengan kemampuanku. aku hampir melupakan memperkenalkan keluargaku. Aku memiliki 10 orang hyung.

Banyak? Tentu saja, bahkan aku heran mengapa Eomma dan Appaku begitu kuat membuat anak. Yang pertama adalah Kim Minseok atau yang akrab dipanggil Xiumin hyung. Dia berumur 23 tahun, dan sudah bekerja diperusahaan yang dibangunnya. Lalu Kim Luhan, dia juga berumur 23 tahun, sama seperti Xiumin hyung hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, Hannie hyung adalah seorang Peniliti diumurnya yang masih muda. Kim Wu Fan atau Kris hyung –begitulah kami memanggilnya berumur 22 tahun, ia bekerja di perusahaan Appa bagian Proyek pembangunan. Lalu ada Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho, berumur 21 tahun, Suho hyung juga merupakan seorang peneliti sama seperti Appa dan Hannie hyung. Hyung ke-limaku bernama Kim Yi Xing atau Lay, berumur 19 tahun, kuliah di salah satu Universitas ternama. Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Chanyeol, berumur 18 tahun. Anak kembar non-dentik. Sekarang menduduki bangku SMA kelas XII. Lalu ada Kim Kyungsoo tapi lebih suka dipanggil D.O hyung, berumur 17 tahun duduk dibagku SMA kelas XI. Kim Jong Dae sama seperti D.O hyung, Chenie hyung duduk dibagku SMA kelas XI. Dan yang terakhir Kim Zi Tao, kelas X. Jika aku bersekolah, mungkin aku bisa satu kelas dengan Tao gege.

Kulangkahkan kakiku bergegas menuju kamarku dilantai dua paling ujungng, menyimpan laptopku di meja belajar lalu berlari kearah pintu utama.

**Author POV's**

Namja yang memiliki kulit tan itu, melangkahkan kakikanya ke pintu utama yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan dunia luar.

CKLEKK

Dibukanya pintu itu pelan, lalu kembali menutup pintunya. Melangkahkan kaki yang hanya berbalut celana pendek selutut, Jongin –namja manis-m embuang dokumen yang sejak tadi di bawanya ke tong sampah lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah yang menjadi saksi penderitaan seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

**_ oOo _**

**Jongin POV's**

Kududukkan diriku disebuah ayunan yang ada di taman ini. Taman yang hanya dikunjungi beberapa orang, taman yang menurutku asri tapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sejujurnya, aku mengetahui taman ini dari seseorang yang kurasakan kini ada dibelakangku.

"tumben kau terlambat Jonginie?" tanya seseorang yang kini mendorong ayunan yang kududuki.

Tak ingin terjatuh, kupegang tali yang menyambung papan ayunan ini dengan besi diatasnya yang menyangga berat badanku. Mendengar ucapannya aku hanya tersenyum.

"kau terlambat 30 menit, kau tau?" ucap orang yang masih mendorong ayunanku.

"mianhae Sehunnie, aku harus mengurus sesuatu tadi" ucapku, memejamkan mataku erat saat dorongannya terasa makin keras, hingga rasanya aku seperti terbang.

Sehunnie, atau Oh Sehun adalah kekasihku. Ia adalah orang yang menjadi penopang tatkala akuterjatuh, ia bersedia menjadi tempat sandaran kala aku bersedih. Bagiku, dia adalah orang terpenting yang kumiliki setelah keluargaku. Dia orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, kelebihan bahkan kekuranganku. Tak ada satupun yang bisa kusembinyikan dari dirinya, termasuk keluargaku.

"mengurus apa?" tanya Sehun memegang pinggulku hingga ayunan itu berhenti.

Dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk, ia memeluk pinggangku dan menaruh dagunya di pundakku hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya dileherku.

"hanya membantu hyungku tentang resensi novelnya" ucapku, kulirik Sehunnie yang tengah memejamkan matanya lalu tanganku terulur untuk mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

"lagi? bisakah kau tidak membantu mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya?" tanya Sehun yang kini memegang tanganku yang mengelus rambutnya, dan menatapku tajam.

"kau tau aku seperti apa bukan?" ucapku menampilkan senyuman manisku membuat Sehunnie menghela nafasnya.

Ditariknya tanganku ke pohon rindang yang sudah ada sebelum aku lahir. Aku jadi teringat, saat aku berumur 3 tahun, Eomma, Appa dan para Hyungku berekreasi ke taman hiburan. Aku merindukan mereka, orang tuaku yang telah bersama Tuhan dan Hyungku yang sudah berubah.

"Jonginie, jangan lakukan hal yang menguras tenagamu. Kau seperti dimanfaatkan oleh mereka" ucap Sehun membuatku menggeleng, lalu menaruh kepala Sehun di pangkuanku, kembali mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"tidak, aku senang bisa membantu mereka. Kau tau aku tak diijinkan untuk bersekolah dan aku tak bisa belajar seperti halnya dirimu. Dan aku ingin, apa yang kubaca di perpustakaan ku berikan pada hyungku" ucapku membuat Sehun terdiam.

"aku... ingin merasakan suasana sekolah. Ingin memiliki teman, ingin mengeluh saat tugas yang menumpuk, dimarahi guru, aku ingin merasakannya. Tapi jika aku memaksakan diriku bersekolah, mereka akan marah padaku dan aku tak ingin" ucapku menatap Sehun yang diam menatap mataku.

"kau bisa bersekolah Jonginie" ucap Sehun bangun dari tidurannya menjadi duduk.

"kau bisa bersekolah jika kau menunjukkan bahwa kau memiliki kepintaran yang tak banyak orang miliki. Jika kau memberitau hyungmu mereka pasti mau menyekolahkanmu. Bahkan kau membuatkan Luhan gege dan Suho hyung sebuah file tentang mesin yang dibuat Appamu" ucap Sehun menggenggam tanganku, memberikan sebuah harapan.

"aku... tak bisa. Menunjukkan kepintaranku, sama saja menyusahkan mereka dan aku tak ingin. Biarlah seperti ini... aku belajar buku sekolahmu, dan aku akan membantu tugas maupun pekerjaan hyungku diam-diam" ucapku tersenyum menenangkan.

* * *

**_ oOo _**

**Author POV's**

CKLEKK

"dari mana saja kau?" suara berat terkesan dingin membuat senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Jongin, menghilang seketika.

"a-aku... pergi ketaman" ucap Jongin pelan, menunduk tak berani menatap keluarganya yang menatapnya tajam.

"pergi ketaman atau berpacaran dengan kekasihmu? Dasar GAY, kau tau... Sehun itu awalnya normal. Tapi karena kau memberikan mantra padanya hingga ia menjadi GAY dan lebih parahnya lagi... berpacaran dengan pembawa sial sepertimu? Ck, kasihan Sehun." ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda dengan nada sarkastik.

Jongin hanya terdiam, tak berani menjawab perkataan yang dilontarkan hyungnya. Ia ingin menangis, mendengar ucapan yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa.

"jika kau ingin pergi, ambil semua barangmu dan jangan pernah kembali. Aku bersyukur jika kau melakukan hal itu. Karena Kau tau? Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku muak. Apalagi dengan keberadaanmu membuat kami semua kerepotan." ucap namja yang tengah bersender di tembok dengan suara datarnya.

"jika besok kau kembali kerumah pada malam hari lagi, kau akan kami hukum jika tidak sebaiknya pegi dari rumah ini. Sebagai hukuman, kau dilarang makan hingga esok hari. Kamarmu akan kukunci hingga kami pulang" ucap namja yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat, namun setelah mendengar ucapannya yang seperti iblis menghapus kesan malaikatnya.

"Pak Jung!" panggil salah seorang dari mereka, hingga namja paruh baya berpakaian kepala pelayan datang menghampiri Kris –namja bersuara berat dan terkesan datar-

"ada apa tuan?" tanya pak Jung kepada Kris formal.

Kris memberikan kunci kamar Jongin ke Pak Jung.

"kunci anak pembawa sial itu dikamarnya. Jangan berikan makanan maupun minuman padanya hingga aku pulang besok. Jika sampai kudengar kau memberikannya minuman, kau akan kupecat" ucap Kris yang hanya diangguki oleh Pak Jung.

Jongin hanya diam mendengar yang dilontarkan hyung ke-3nya. Ia menaiki tangga meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan Pak Jung dibelakangnya.

"_Hyung... aku mendapat nilai A saat penyerahan proporsal tadi. Jarang-jarang Shin Seonsaengnim galak itu memberikan nilai setinggi itu"_

Terdengar suara salah satu hyungnya membuat langkah Jongin berhenti.

"_jinjja? Wah... sejak kapan kau pintar Chen hyung?"_

"_Yakk... jadi masudmu aku ini bodoh, Baek hyung?"_

"_aku tak pernah mengatakannya"_

"_hei... mesin yang dibuat Appa tinggal beberapa proses lagi akhirnya jadi"_

"_jinjja? Wah... kalian hebat Luhan ge, Suho hyung"_

"_tentu saja, jika tanpa dokumen yang diberikan Yoona kami tidak yakin akan berhasil"_

"_lain kali kita harus mengundangnya, dan mengadakan pesta HAHAHA..."_

Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah ia rasa cukup mendengar perbincangan keluarganya. Ada rasa senang dan sedih kini meliputi hatinya. Senang karena hyungnya mendapatkan hal yang mereka impikan dan sedih karena ia yang melakukan semua itu tak mendapat pujian satupun. Seperti halnya novel yang dibacanya, dimana seorang namja mendapat pujian dari keluarganya saat ia berhasil mendapat nilai 100 atau melakukan sesuatu. Ia ingin, tapi itu tak akan bisa. Jongin hanya menggenggam buku ditangannya lalu membiarkan Pak Jung mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"jika kalian bahagia, aku akan senang. Meski aku yang mendapat sakitnya aku tak apa. Karena... aku seorang namja" gumam Jongin, menatap photo dimana ada 13 orang disana tengah tersenyum, 11 anak dengan 2 orang dewasa.

KRUYUKKK

Dipegangnya perut yang terasa lapar, mengingat ia tak makan sejak tadi siang membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dibaringkan tubuhnya pada Bed miliknya, lalu menutup mata berharap memimpikan hyung yang memperlakukannya kembali seperti magnae mereka. Ia rindu... akankah ia bisa merasakannya? Meski hanya sebentar, ia rela akan mati setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC or END(?)

Ff ini sebenarnya ff lama. Setelah ff i love you, my family tamat. Hyunnie baca-baca ulang eh... ffnya aneh :( jadi mau buat remakenya deh.

KALAU NGGAK SUKA, FF INI AKAN DIHAPUS. JIKA MAU LANJUT, REVIEW PLEASEE...


	2. Chapter 2

**©Park Jihyun125 **

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin, EXO**

**Genre : **

**Family, Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC,**

**Disclaimer : **

**All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Cafe, 12 pm

"Kau baik-baik saja Suho? Raut wajahmu aneh" tanya seorang namja tampan sekaligus manis, kini menatap orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sesekali menyesap minuman yang dipesannya.

"Minhyun, membuatku hampir gila ge. Hah... menyebalkan" gerutu Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"tenanglah, Kim Junmyeon membuat larutan itu tidak menghabiskan waktu hingga satu jam kan? Juga, bisa kupastikan jika kuberitahu hal ini kepada yang lain, capmu sebagai orang tersabar akan tercoreng kkk~" ucap Luhan terkikik saat mengucapkan hal itu disambut gelengan kepala dari sang adik yang mempertanyakan kedewasaan kakak tertua kedua dikeluarga mereka.

_Ki__m Junmyeon, orang tersabar? Ta__k__ sadar__k__ah __k__au dengan ucapanmu __i__tu __Ki__m Luhan? Orang yang d__i__hadapanmu __i__tu bu__k__anlah seberapa __k__esabarannya dengan seseorang yang selalu __k__au dan saudaramu __i__tu la__k__u__k__an. Bah__k__an __k__au merendah__k__annya sepert__i__ bu__k__an apa-apa dan selalu mencelanya selama 10 tahun. Ta__k__ sadar__k__ah d__ik__au?_

"ge... apa, kau tak heran kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Suho menatap Luhan serius.

Luhan melirik sekilas, lalu mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Suho.

"Yoona, tidak mungkin jika dia yang mengerjakan dokumen. Kita tau, dalam test saat pemilihan pegawai Yoona mendapat urutan 30 besar. Jadi kurasa, bukan dia yang mengerjakannya" ucap Suho tampak berpikir dengan ucapannya.

Luhan yang tengah menyesap minumannya, menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut berpikir.

"lalu maksudmu, ada orang yang menitipkan dokumen itu melalui Yoona dan memberikan ke kita lalu meminta agar Yoona merahasiakan identitasnya orang itu? Begitu maksudmu?" ucap Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Suho.

"kurang lebih begitu, ge. Hm... ah, dan Chen bukanlah orang yang bisa mengerjakan proporsal itu dalam 3 hari. Mengerjakan secara asal-asalan ia bisa, tapi untuk mendapatkan nilai A? Itu mustahil, seperti yang kita ketahui Chen selalu mendapat nilai F-. Kecuali gege memberikannya larutan agar pintar dalam sekejap, itu baru mungkin" ucap Suho menyampaikan semua yang mengganggunya.

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar hal itu. Ia tak menyangka, orang yang menjadi rekan kerjanya bisa berpikiran seperti itu, dan ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. "tapi kau tau sendiri, aku tak mungkin bisa membuat yang seperti itu. Menyelesaikan alat buatan Appa sejak 2 tahun lalu saja belum selesai, tinggal 38%. Tapi sayangnya dokumen yang diberikan Yoona kurang lengkap, dan kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum mendapatkan sisanya" keluh Luhan dan Suho hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

TRIING

"Luhan Ge,... Mian kami terlambat" ucap seorang namja berambut pirang yang memiliki kelebihan kalsium itu, menghampiri tempat Luhan dan Suho dikuti beberapa namja tampan dan manis dibelakangnya.

"jadi... untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami hyung? Apa kau merindukanku? Secepat ini? Aigo..." ucap seseorang yang terselip kata-kata narsis, sebut saja Chanyeol.

PLETAKK

"Yakk... Dio, ini menyakitkan" keluh Chanyeol mendapat pukulan telak dikepalanya mendapat sambutan gelak tawa dari Chen, Baekhyun dan Tao.

"sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lu? Dan... ah, bagaimana keadaan Anak itu? Apa ia masih dikamarnya?" tanya Xiumin mengalihkan ucapannya dan bertanya pada Kris.

"tumben kau menanyakan anak tak berguna itu ge?" tanya Lay yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

"bukan begitu, aku hanya tak ingin ia tambah menyusahkan saja" ucap Xiumin terlihat santai dan mencomot minuman miliki Luhan.

"Yakk... Baozi, meengapa kau mengambil minumanku?" protes Luhan melihat minumannya dihabiskan oleh Xiumin.

"kau tinggal memesannya lagi ge..." ucap Tao menengahi.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang berada dipojok cafe tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius. Senyuman yang tampak terlihat seperti menyeringai itu, terlukis diwajah sosok itu lalu bangkit berdiri. Dio yang memilih mengedarkan pandanganya daripada mendengar perdebatan saudaranya, melihat seringaian yang ditunjukan pada mereka, dia dan keluarganya.

"hei Dio, jangan melamun" ucap Baekhyun menyadaran Dio dari lamunannya.

"ah? Ne.." ucap Dio.

* * *

**-oo0oo-**

"Kim Jongin" teriak seseorang begitu kerasnya hingga menyadarkan namja manis yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang tak terkira tebalnya dan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya setelah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu. Orang yang tak asing kini berada tepat dihadapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih yang memiliki rumah tepat disebalah rumahnya, Oh Sehun.

"jangan berteriak Sehunnie, aku tidak tuli" ucap Kai memarahi sang kekasih yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"mianhae, tapi mengapa kau tak ke taman hari ini?" tanya Sehun bertopang dagu pada pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"aku dihukum" ucap Kai tersenyum manis membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"hukum? Karena kau telat kemarin? Akan kubuat perhitungan dengan mereka" ucap Sehun menggulung lengan kemejanya keatas.

"sebelum kau melakukan hal itu, kau bisa digantung oleh hyungku" ucap Kai terkekeh. Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"aku heran, mengapa kau bisa bertahan dengan orang-orang itu?" tanya Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang tampak bersinar terkena sinar Matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

"dan orang-orang itu adalah keluargaku. Aku akan bertahan karena hal itu" ucap Kai tersenyum kembali.

"masuklah, kurasa hyungku akan pulang sekarang" lanjut Kai yang melihat mobil hyungnya dari kejauhan yang jika tebakannya benar mereka dari tempat yang sama.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu mengikuti kekasihnya menutup pintu balkon.

"bodoh, mengapa kau berpura-pura terlihat tegar bahkan didepanku" keluh Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya. ...

PLAKK

"MENGAPA KAU BERANI–BERANINYA KELUAR HA? KAU NGIN KABUR?" bentakan kasar disertai tamparan dipipi Kai hingga memerah kini menggema dikamar ini.

Kris sang pelaku, menatap tajam kearah Kai yang tampak tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang perlahan menjalar di pipinya. Kai lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan pekerjaannya, dan hal itu dilihat oleh Chen yang kebetulan ikut bersama Kris melihat kejadian itu.

"apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?" tanya Chen menghampiri Kai.

Kai berusaha keras menyembunyikan pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya sejak pagi tak ingin diketahui oleh Hyungnya, jika mereka tahu semua yang dilakukannya belakangan ini akan ketahuan.

"eo-eopseoyo Hyung..." ucap Kai gemetaran.

"tadi berusaha untuk kabur, sekarang kau ingin berbohong pada hyungmu?" ucap Kris tajam membuat Kai menggeleng perlahan.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat Kris geram. Dihampirinya Kai lalu memukul pipinya keras dan menjambak surai hitam milik Kai sekuatnya hinggadapat dipastikan beberapa helai rambut namja manis ini terlepas dari tempat semulanya.

"s-sakit... Kris ge..." ringis Kai berusaha melepaskan tangan Krsi yang menjambak rambutnya.

"lepas? Ckk... lihatlah wajahmu yang begitu menyedihkan" ucap Chen sinis menatap Kai yang meringis kesakitan.

"sudahlah Kris, kau hanya mengotori tanganmu dan membuang-buang tenagamu dengan melakukan hal tak berguna itu pada anak yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang saja" ucap Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan kamar Kai dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sepotong roti.

PRANGG

"upss... nampannya jatuh" ucap Xiumin berpura-pura menyesal melihat roti yang berhamburan dilantai juga nampan yang terbuat dari kaca pecah hingga kini memenuhi depan pintu.

Kris juga Chen tersenyum licik, dihentakkan rambut Kai kasar oleh Kris lalu pergi mengikuti Chen dan Xiuimin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kai yang dihentak seperti itu, tak sengaja perutnya terantuk ujung meja yang tumpul dengan keras.

"Akhh..." Kai sedikit menjeri merasakan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang perlahan menjalar diperutnya.

Sepasang mata yang sejak tadi melihat dan mendengar kejadian itu dengan muka memerah menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia memukul satu-persatu orang yang seenak hatinya berkata mencela namja manis itu dan memperlakukannya seperti bukan manusia. Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar Kai yang berusaha mengambil sesuatu dalam laci meja miliknya dengan muiki. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan benda yang diambil kekasihnya itu. Tak terlalu jelas tapi ia tau itu apa dan ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan namja itu esok hari, memastikan sesuatu dengan yang dilihatnya.

Kai berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang sejak tadi terasa sesak, lalu bangkit berjalan mengambil roti itu dan membersihkannya. Pecahan kaca itu ia pungut dengan tangannya dan menaruhnya dibak sampah. Sepotong pecahan kaca mengenai tangannya cukup dalam hingga tetesan darah tampak membasahi lantai.

"huhh... untung rotinya tidak kotor" ucap Kai merasa lega lalu memakan roti yang dibawa Xiumin setelah mengobati tangannya yang berdarah.

Diarahkan pandangannya pada dokumen yang dikerjakannya, lalu sebuah senyuman terukir jelas diwajahnya. Diraihnya hp yang diberikan oleh Sehun padanya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yoona Noona?" _

"_..."_

"_Beso__k__ b__i__sa __k__etempat temuan __ki__ta sepert__i__ b__i__asa?" _

"_..."_

"_ne, a__k__u sudah menyelesa__ik__annya"_

"_..."_

"_gomawo atas puj__i__annya"_

"_..."_

"_ne a__k__u tunggu, annyeong"_

Percakapan singkat melalui media komunikasi itu pun selesai. Kai terdiam melihat kearah sebuah figura yang dipajangnya tepat disebelah pintu dengan pandangan sendu yang tak dilhat oleh hyungnya.

"aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum Appa selesaikan. Apa... Appa bangga padaku?" gumamnya lirih.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

"ini berkasnya Yoona Noona, aku minta tolong sekali lagi ne?" ucap Kai menyerahkan sebuah map coklat ke Yeoja dihadapannya.

"tentu saja Kai, kapanpun kau membutuhkanku aku akan berusaha membantumu" ucap Yoona tersenyum.

"gomawo Noona" ucap Kai sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia berterima kasih.

"sudahlah... Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat hyungmu. Pulanglah dan istirahat, kau terlihat tidak sehat. Biar aku yang mentraktirmu kali ini" ucap Yoona khawatir dengan keadaan Kai yang terlihat begitu pucat.

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"kalau begitu aku permisi Noona. Sekali lagi Gomawo" ucap Kai lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangikah pergi keluar Cafe.

Kai berjalan perlahan menikmati bagaimana salju turun kewajahnya. Salju pertama turun, tepat saat ia keluar dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum senang hingga pandangannya melihat dua orang hyungnya berjalan cepat menuju ke sebuah gang diikuti beberapa orang berjas hitam dibelakangnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya ia segera menyebrang dan berjalan mengendap mendekati gang.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

"apa mau kalian?" tanya Luhan menatap seumpulan orang memakai jas hitam saat dirinya juga Chen terpojoki di gang yang ternyata buntu.

Salah satu dari orang itu mendekati Luhan dan Chen hingga berjarak 3 langkah.

"tugas kami harus membawa kalian. Ikutlah dengan kami, jika tidak kam akan membawa kalian secara paksa" ucap orang berjas itu.

"ge... aku tak mau ikut mereka" ucap Chen terlihat takut.

"tenanglah, Jongdae-ah..." ucap Luhan menenangkan adiknya.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya tugas kalian, aku bertanya apa mau kalian. Apa kalian tak mengerti?" ucap Luhan lagi.

"kami harus membawa kalian untuk mengerjakan proyek bos kami" jawabnya lagi.

"proyek? Mengapa harus kami?" tanya Chen dengan nada bingung.

"karena... kalian orang jenius yang dicari selama ini oleh bos kami. Sudah, terlalu banyak bertanya. Bawa mereka" perintah orang itu.

Orang berjas hitam lainnya mendekati Luhan dan Chen, memegang tangan mereka namun Luhan mengelak dan menghajarnya.

"kami bukan orang jenius itu, kalian salah orang b******k" ucap Luhan memaki diangguki Chen.

"kurang ajar, beraninya kau mengataiku b******k. Beri pelajaran pada mereka karena telah mengataiku" perintah orang itu yang langsung bawahannya menuruti dan menyerang Luhan dan Chen.

BUGG

BUGG

BUGG

Entah bagaimana, kini Luhan dan Chen tergolek lemah dengan tubuh lebam sana sini. Bahkan darah tiada henti mengucur disalah satu tubuh mereka.

"kalian mau ikut kami atau tidak?" tanya orang itu yang tengah memegang sebuah balok kayu.

"cuih..." bukannya menjawab, Luhan jutru meludahi sepatu orang itu yang membuatnya geram.

Dilayangkannya balok kayu itu ke arah Luhan namun...

BUGG

"akh..."

Luhan yang masih sadar berbeda dengan Chen yang telah pingsan, membulatkan matanya melihat orang dihadapnnya yang menjadi tameng untuknya tengah meringis kesakitan. Namja itu memutar badannya menghadap orang yang memukulnya karena ia menghadap ke arah Luhan.

"aku... yang engh... kalian huhh... cari. Huhh... bukan merekahh..."

BRUGG

"k-kai..." panggil Luhan lirih melihat namja yang ternyata menyelamatkannya adalah Kai yang kini pingsan dihadapannya.

Dengan kepala mengucurkan darah yang menjadi sasaran pemukulan orang itu. "K-KAAIIII" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END?

Muehehehe... I'm comeback, ada yang kangen? Maaf ff ini tambah aneh dan nggak masuk akal -_- Jangan timpukin Hyunnie ya? #kaburrr

Thank's buat yang review dan yang udah baca :) maaf lagi belum bisa balas reviewannya :(

REVIEW PLEASEEEE...

KAGAK REVIEW? KAGAK D LANJUT :-P


End file.
